Black Knight
Black Knight Upon the mountains of Nimos in Northern Sela stands the fortress of Elden. This solitary rock of a fortress is home to a Svartalf Knight who created a way to manipulate the black matter in such a way that it is beneficial to the user. He and his army have mastered this method to becomes a powerful force in battle. Alignment: 'Usually Evil '''Hit Die: '''D10 Class Skills The Black Knight's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (int), Knowledge (local) (Int), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features 'Armor and Weapons Proficiencies A Black Knight is proficient with all bladed melee weapons, light armor, medium armor, and heavy armor and shields, including tower shields. 'Code of Conduct' A Black Knight cannot learn proficiency with any other weapon than bladed weapons, if he ever attempts to use another type of weapon he loses the ability to use his class features until he has been atoned by a chaotic evil caster of an atonement ''spell. As use of a bladed weapon is a sacred thing to a Black Knight, and a focus for the majority of his abilities. In addition, the Black Knight who is no longer evil can no longer advance as a Black Knight and loses all class features of the Black Knight until his alignment is corrected. 'Black Matter Armor' As a free action a Black Knight has the ability to encase themselves with black matter in the form of full-platemail. This armor is treated as having an enhancement bonus to AC of +1 per four levels of the Black Knight, as well as +1 of armor class as a profane bonus for each negative point of their Charisma Modifier. (-1 is +1 armor, -2 is +2 armor etc.) 'Dark Aspiration' The Dark Knight thrives to be unsavory and due to this they often aim for a lower charisma score. As such all Charisma-based checks the Dark Knight would make are based off of his Strength Modifier instead. In addition, Charisma-based skill checks are made using his Strength Modifier + the Enhancement bonus of his Black Matter Armor. Also, for every negative point of the Dark Knight's Charisma Modifier, they increase their saving throws by 1. Also, a Black Knight is unaffected by the effects of Black Matter Exposure upon becoming a Black Knight. (So they can be Partheon etc.) In addition, a Black Knight with 0 Charisma can act as normal, and is not unconscious. 'Black Matter Blade' Starting at 2nd level, a Black Knight may engulf his bladed weapon in Black Matter; This grants the weapon a +1 enhancement bonus per negative point of the Black Knight's Charisma Modifier. Also, anyone struck by the Black Knight's blade must make a Fortitude Save or be affected as if they had been exposed to black matter for 15 minutes. 'Dark Chivalry' At 2nd, 5th, 8th, 11th, 14th, 17th, and 20th level the Black Knight may select one of the following abilities, they can take any of these abilities multiple times unless otherwise noted: ''Buchery: ''Increases all melee damage rolls by +2. ''Dark Aegis: ''Increases AC by +1 as a Deflection bonus. ''Dark Health: ''Increases Hit Points by 3 + 1 per Dark Knight Level. ''Dark Strength: ''Increases the Black Knight's Strength score by 1. ''Defile: ''Adds +3 Negative Energy damage to all melee attacks. ''Disease-Proof: ''(Only Once) Black Knight becomes immune to disease. ''Fear-Proof: ''(Only Once) Black Knight becomes immune to fear. ''Illness-Proof: ''(Only Once) Black Knight becomes immune to poison. ''Slaughter: ''Restores HP equal to the Black Knight's Negative Charisma Modifier per non-missing melee attack vs a living subject. ''Unwavering: ''Black Knight receives +4 to CMD. ''Vile Fervence: ''The Black Knight receives a -1 to Charisma score. ''Witchblood: ''The Black Knight may select a level 1 or 2 spell from the Glamourist/Occultists Spell List which is granted to them as a Spell Like Ability that they can use a number of times per day equal to their Negative Charisma Modifier. DC's for the Black Knight's spells are Strength Based 'Harm Touch' Starting at 3rd level, the Black Knight may use a Harm Touch ability once per day. This ability has no saving throw and inflicts damage equal to the Black Knight's maximum HP. He must however make a touch attack, also, this damage is reduced by damage reduction. At 6th level he may do this twice per day, at 9th level he may do this three times per day, at 12th level he may do this four times per day, at 15th level he may do this five times per day, and at 18th level, he may do this 6 times per day. 'Aura of Dampening' Starting at 4th level the Black Knight has an Aura of Dampening, granting him spell resistance and NRG resistance equal to his Black Knight Level +1 for each creature within 10 feet of him. In addition, all creatures within 10 feet of the Black Knight have their own NRG and Spell Resistance reduced by his negative Charisma Modifier. This is only active when the Black Knight is conscious, and does not work if the Black Knight is unconscious or dead. 'Blasphemy' Starting at 4th level, and every 6th level thereafter (4th, 10th, 16th) the Black Knight may choose a Blasphemy which adds an effect to his Harm Touch ability. • Dazed: The target is dazed. • Diseased: The target becomes Diseased with Blister Phage • Staggered: The target is staggered. At 10th level, a Black Knight adds the following Blasphemies to the list of those that can be selected. • Cursed: The target is cursed as per ''Bestow Curse. • Exhausted: The target is exhausted. • Frightened: The target is frightened. • Nauseated: The target is nauseated. • Poisoned: The target is poisoned for 1d4 ability score damage of the Black Knight's choosing. At 16th level, a Black Knight adds the following Blasphemies to the list of those that can be selected. • Blinded: The target is blinded. • Deafened: The target is deafened. • Paralyzed: The target is paralyzed. • Stunned: The target is stunned. 'Blood-Soaked Blade' At 5th level the Black Knight's blade feeds from it's victims blood. For every living creature slain by the Black Knight's blade, it is granted a +2 bonus to any consecutive damage rolls until it is cleaned. However the blade must be cleaned every 24 hours or it becomes broken and unusable. 'Dreadnought' Starting at 7th level, A Black Knight gains damage reduction equal to his Black Knight level. At 14th, he gains Fast Healing equal to his Black Knight level. 'Aura of Reeling Pain' Starting at 8th level, the Black Knight gains an aura of pain, Any creature within 10 feet of the Black Knight takes negative energy damage during each of the Black Knight's rounds equal to his negative Charisma Modifier. The Black Knight is then healed for the amount of the damage that is dealt. This is only active when the Black Knight is conscious, and does not work if the Black Knight is unconscious or dead. 'Soul-Soaked Sword' At 10th level, the Black Knight's blade has Ghost Touch, in addition, Any living creature struck by a critical hit must save or have it's soul absorbed, killing the creature and healing the Black Knight of the amount of damage dealt. The DC for this save is 10 + the Black Knight's Black Knight level + the enhancement bonus granted by his Black Matter Blade ability. 'Vile Utterance' At 11th level the Black Knight can use the Blasphemy spell a number of times per day equal to his Negative Charisma Modifier. 'Aura of Consumption' At 12th level the Black Knight gains a 10 foot aura of Consumption. Any creature within this aura has it's Strength and Constitution scores decreased by an amount equal to the Black Knight's negative Charisma Modifier. The Black Knight then gains +1 to Strength and Constitution scores for each creature affected this way for as long as the creature remains in this aura. This is only active when the Black Knight is conscious, and does not work if the Black Knight is unconscious or dead. 'Crimson Ire' Whenever the Black Knight slays a creature he is granted the damage dealt in the killing blow as Temporary HP. Additional kills does not increase this unless the Black Knight's current temporary HP is lesser than the amount that the most recent kill would grant him. If it is, His Temporary HP is set to the amount of the new blow. Temporary HP granted by Crimson Ire cannot be healed. 'Mark of Suffering' At 19th level, the Black Knight may create one mark per negative point of his Charisma Modifier. The marked creatures are drained of -2 Constitution for as long as this mark is active, but the marked creatures are not affected by the Black Knight's Auras. If the Constitution Drain is healed, the mark dissipates. A creature with two marks takes an additional -2 Constituion drain, but is granted all benefits the Black Knight receive from his auras. 'Aura of Shattering' At 20th level the Black Knight gains a 10 foot aura of shattering. Any creature within this aura has it's Armor Class decreased by an amount equal to 4 + the Black Knight's negative Charisma Modifier. The Black Knight then gains +1 to Armor Class for each creature affected this way for as long as the creature remains in this aura. This is only active when the Black Knight is conscious, and does not work if the Black Knight is unconscious or dead. 'Black Vigor' At 20th level, the Black Knight is granted an amount equal to negative Charisma Modifier to all ability scores (Except Charisma). (-1 Charisma Modifier grants him +1 and so forth.) In addition, the Black Knight is Immune to Death Effects and Energy Drain.